Peace Is The Eye Of The Storm
by Rainy Days with Documentaries
Summary: (DISCONTINUED - PROBABLY PERMANENTLY)
1. Allegiances

BlossomClan

Leader: Breezestar – gray tom with a white tail and brown eyes

Deputy: Ashenspots – gray she-cat with dark gray spots and amber eyes

Apprentice, Swanpaw

Medicine cat: Blindmist – white she-cat with blue eyes and brown ears

Apprentice, Shadowpaw

Warriors: Sandpelt – pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Dustpaw

Witheredhawk – dark brown tom with white stomach and brown eyes

Wildwind – black she-cat with brown ears and tail, amber eyes

Blazerunner – ginger tom with brown stomach, muzzle and black paws, amber eyes

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Specknose – white she-cat with brown blaze and blue eyes

Apprentice, Goosepaw

Ivybrook – light gray she-cat with short tail, blue eyes

Briartalon – brown tom with ginger stripe along back, yellow eyes

Swanspirit – white she-cat with gray legs, green eyes

Webfoot – gray tom with brown ears, green eyes

Apprentice, Pigeonpaw

Leapingspirit – gray tom with white legs and tail, brown eyes

Paleflame – pale ginger tom with light brown muzzle, amber eyes

Silentwater – dark gray she-cat with black stomach and tail, brown eyes

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Sandyflower – pale ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Silverlightning – silver tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices: Shadowpaw – black tom with white paws and brown eyes

Dustpaw – light brown tom with white paws and brown eyes

Cinderpaw – gray she-cat with blue eyes

Fernpaw – gray tom with left brown eye and right blue eye

Pigeonpaw – gray tom with blue eyes

Goosepaw – light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Swanpaw – white she-cat with green eyes

Queens: Smokestone – dark gray she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Breezestar's kits)

Kits: Birdkit – dark gray tom with brown eyes; Owlkit – gray tom with brown eyes; Dovekit – gray she-cat with amber eyes

Moonwatcher – silver she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Briartalon's kits)

Kits: Blossomkit – silver she-cat with ginger stripe along back, blue eyes; Rainkit – brown she-cat with blue eyes

Elders: Wolfstride – dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Robinfrost – dark ginger tom with gray legs and stomach, amber eyes

Dovesong – light gray she-cat with white stripes, brown eyes

ElmClan

Leader: Stonestar - dark gray tom with a black blaze, brown eyes

Deputy: Cherrypelt – dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Whiterunner – white she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice, Eveningflower

Warriors: Froststripe – black tom with white stripe along back, brown eyes

Littlewind – small light gray tom with brown eyes

Rabbittail – brown she-cat with fluffy white tail, amber eyes

Apprentice, Doepaw

Pigeonsoar – light gray tom with brown eyes

Smokescar – dark gray tom with long scar along flank, amber eyes

Apprentice, Stonepaw

Softjump – small brown tom with green eyes

Swiftdawn – light brown she-cat with ginger paws, green eyes

Apprentice, Ivypaw

Pineroot – brown tom with gray paws, blue eyes

Nightfire – black tom with dark brown paws, amber eyes

Plumcreek – dark brown she-cat with white stomach and green eyes

Rosewhisper – black she-cat with ginger paws, yellow eyes

Apprentice, Mistypaw

Cloudnose – white tom with blue eyes

Petalbranch – light gray she-cat with dark brown paws

Hazelpelt – brown tom with brown eyes

Shadedrock – dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices: Eveningflower – black she-cat with dark gray chest, yellow eyes

Mistypaw – gray she-cat with black stripes, blue eyes

Stonepaw – gray tom with brown eyes

Doepaw – brown she-cat with amber eyes

Ivypaw – light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Queens: Brookrock – gray she-cat with brown eyes (mother of Pineroot's kits)

Kits: Brownkit – brown she-cat with brown eyes; Petalkit – gray she-cat with blue eyes; Splashkit – gray tom with blue eyes

Streamskip – white she-cat with brown paws, green eyes (mother of Softjump's kits)

Kits: Frostkit – white tom with green eyes; Ashenkit – brown tom with green eyes

Elders: Featherfluff – gray she-cat with white tufts of fur around ears, amber eyes

Speckle-dream – black tom with white paws, brown eyes

GrassClan

Leader: Goldenstar – golden she-cat with brown eyes

Deputy: Blackcloud – black tom with brown stomach, amber eyes

Medicine cat: Daisywing – cream she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Silvercloud – silver tom with brown eyes

Deerbrook – brown tom with white paws, brown eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Doveleap – light gray she-cat with white chest, green eyes

Blazestreak – ginger tom with brown eyes

Apprentice, Deerpaw

Silversky – silver tom with blue eyes

Brightglow – brown she-cat with white and black spots, amber eyes

Aspenfire – black tom with ginger paws, brown eyes

Dawnwater – golden she-cat with gray paws, amber eyes

Apprentice, Snakepaw

Brokenriver – black tom with blue eyes and brown tail

Oakblaze – brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Wolfpaw

Wild-dream – white she-cat with black and ginger spots, blue eyes

Oakdusk – brown tom with light brown paws, brown eyes

Cootslip – black tom with amber eyes

Apprentices: Foxpaw – dark ginger tom with brown eyes

Deerpaw – brown she-cat with white paws, brown eyes

Wolfpaw – gray she-cat with amber eyes

Snakepaw – dark gray tom with ginger paws, amber eyes

Queens: Brightflower – white she-cat with ginger spots, blue eyes (mother of Oakblaze's kits)

Kits: Copperkit – brown tom with ginger spots, amber eyes; Softkit – white she-cat with blue eyes

Lightwater – golden she-cat with dark gray paws, brown eyes (mother of Silversky's kits)

Kits: Honeykit – golden she-cat with brown eyes; Silverkit – silver tom with dark gray paws, brown eyes; Snowkit – silver tom with blue eyes

Stonerunner – dark gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Aspenfire's kits)

Kits: Sparrowkit – dark gray tom with brown eyes; Rosekit – black tom with ginger paws, brown eyes

Elders: Mossyshadow – black she-cat with yellow eyes

Ashenshadow – black tom with yellow eyes

Stonecoat – dark gray tom with blue eyes and brown tail


	2. Chapter 1: Goosepaw I

Goosepaw looked over at the two kits. One was silver with a ginger stripe down her back. Her fur was clean, not a hair out of place. She was beautiful, to an extreme. Compared to her sister, the other kit looked rather plain. A simple brown coat, with soft blue eyes.

It wasn't just their looks that differed. The silver she-kit was talkative, quick to make friends, and easily excitable. Her name was Blossomkit. The brown she-kit was quiet, to the point of not making a word in a conversation. It was annoying at times. Her name was Rainkit.

Tomorrow was their apprentice ceremony. Blossomkit was talking nonstop, reminding every cat constantly. Rainkit had just nodded and gone along doing what she did best, staying silent.

When Goosepaw went into the nursery to change the bedding, she saw that Moonwatcher, their mother, was talking to Blossomkit; reminding her on what to do, telling her not to do this or that, the like. While Rainkit was crouched off in a corner, watching the two intently. She didn't raise her voice to ask anything or walk over there. She just watched; an expression on her face that Goosepaw couldn't read.

* * *

"I wonder what Blossomkit and Rainkit will be like." Swanpaw mentioned that sundown.

"Oh, Blossomkit will go around, becoming friends with everyone, while Rainkit will be hard-working to a fault." Goosepaw paused. "Or the other way around."

"You mean Blossomkit will be hard-working to a-"

"No! I mean, I can't tell whether Rainkit will hard-working or lazy."

"Ohhh . . . hard-working seems more likely."

Goosepaw nodded. "Now, let's go and sleep."

* * *

Goosepaw waited patiently for the kits to come out of the nursery. Around her, cats were whispering.

"Who do you think will become Blossomkit's mentor?"

"Ivybrook! Or maybe Witheredhawk."

"Personally, I want to see who'll become Rainkit's mentor."

"Hopefully some cat who can get through to her!"

Finally, the two walked out of the nursery. Blossomkit was excited, her eyes going to every corner of the camp. Rainkit looked like she was told to eat crowfood.

"Blossomkit, Rainkit, come here."

Goosepaw looked over. It was Breezestar, standing under the Red Willow. The two walked over to him.

"Blossomkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blossompaw. Your mentor will be Wildwind. I hope Wildwind will pass down all she knows on to you." He turned to Wildwind.  
"Wildwind, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Robinfrost, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and enthusiastic. You will be the mentor of Blossompaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Blossompaw looked up to Wildwind and touched noses with her.

Then Breezestar turned to Rainkit.

"Rainkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw. Your mentor will be Paleflame. I hope Paleflame will pass down all he knows on to you.

"Paleflame, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Witheredhawk, and you have shown yourself to be clever and determined. You will be the mentor of Rainpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Then the Clan started cheering.

"Blossompaw! Blossompaw! Rainpaw! Blossompaw!"

And her skepticism was washed away in the sound.

* * *

 ** _This fanfic isn't planned ahead. It's more of a project to improve my writing and get criticism. So a lot of the chapters will be written when I have time, and they'll be posted randomly and spontaneously._**


	3. Chapter 2: Moonwatcher I

Moonwatcher smiled as she saw her kit walk up to her. It felt like it was only a sunrise ago when Blossompaw was a tiny bundle of fur, suckling against her belly.

Blossompaw was amazing; neat, kind, beautiful. She would become a great warrior, Moonwatcher knew that. All the kits would look up to her, and the elders would long for the day when she was there.

She had made friends with all the kits in the nursery so quickly, from what she saw. Birdkit, Owlkit, and Dovekit were her closest supporters, and they would help Blossompaw become the most wonderful warrior ever known.

"Mom, I'm an apprentice!" Blossompaw told her.

"Yes, you are. Now, do what Wildwind tells you to do and pay attention to what you're being trained to do. Wildwind is a good warrior and she'll teach you well."

Briartalon smiled. "Now be careful. Don't let the other Clans stop you. You will be a good apprentice for your father, won't you?"

Blossompaw nodded.

"Well then. Go and talk to your mentor, won't you? Might as well get to know her."

Within a heartbeat, Blossompaw had run off to Wildwind.

"Look at her. Our kit, growing up so fast." Commented Moonwatcher.

"Yes. But she'll be fine; she has a good mentor by her side and good friends."

"I know that. What was Wildwind like as a mentor?"

"Well, she was a lot younger then. But excitable, happy, not a care in all the Clans. She still was very devoted to her work as a warrior, however."

"Seems like she would be the perfect mentor for Blossompaw."

"Sure . . ." Briartalon trailed off.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Moonwatcher asked quietly.

"Oh, nothing. Just . . ." he sighed. "Wildwind has changed a lot since then."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Moonwatcher reassured him. "Wildwind hasn't done anything wrong. Her paws are practically blood free, and she hasn't broken the warrior code."

"Hey, uh . . . Moonwatcher, Briartalon, uh . . . can you go on a patrol with Blazerunner and Specknose? Goosepaw will be coming too." Asked Ashenspots. She looked over at Breezestar, who didn't seem interested in his deputy or her work.

"Yeah, sure." Replied Briartalon. Turning back to his mate; "Yes, she hasn't."

Moonwatcher decided to switch the subject. "Have you seen how Breezestar has been acting?"

"Well, his sister died. It's rather obvious at this point."

"Ivybrook has already gotten over it."

Briartalon sighed. "It's been three moons, in case you've forgotten. Breezestar should have gotten over it by now."

"Well excuse me!"

Do you think that there's something wrong with Breezestar?"

"He's just the type to regret stuff. Even though it wasn't his fault, not in the slightest, he thinks that he could have stopped it. Breezestar puts too much weight on himself."

"Come on you two! Are you going to sit there talking all day?" called Blazerunner.

"Nope!" replied Moonwatcher.

"Well, start moving then! Nice for the kits to become apprentices, huh?" Blazerunner jested. "Get them off your back?"

Moonwatcher purred. "After they weaned, I went back to warriors work within a quarter-moon. This is normal again."

"Still kept an eye on them though, which is more than I could say for Blazerunner here." Pointed out Specknose. Blazerunner sighed.

"Come on, we have a patrol to do."


	4. Chapter 3: Swanpaw I

Swanpaw paced in front of her nest. The two apprentices were for sure going to come in here soon. It was sometime after sundown, and taking a small tour didn't take too long.

"Hi!" A small mew interrupted her thoughts. "I'm Blossompaw, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Swanpaw! And this cat over here is my not-as-wonderful-but-still-good sister, Goosepaw!"

"The new apprentices are here, huh?" Goosepaw laughed. "Oh yes, I'm Goosepaw. How are you, Blossompaw?" Blossompaw lit up.

"I'm fine. It's absolutely wonderful becoming an apprentice, though it will be a tad hard. What do you think of it?" She flicked her tail in amusement.

"It's kind of hard, but if you work hard enough, listen to your mentor, and follow the rules, you'll be fine." Goosepaw smiled. "Just don't pick any fights, or it will end badly for you." Blossompaw nodded.

"Now where will I sleep? Is there a nest open?" She looked around curiously.

"Oh. There's a nest over there, directly in sight of the entrance." Swanpaw flicked her tail in the general direction.

"Thank you. We'll talk later."

"Yes, I'm rather tired as well. Sleep well." Swanpaw walked over to her nest, touching it up in a couple places, and finally laid down for the night.

* * *

Swanpaw woke with a pounding headache. For a heartbeat, she couldn't think of what she was supposed to do. Then she remembered that it was probably for the best if she went to the medicine cat den.

Walking over there, the cold night air made her think of heading back to the warmth of her nest, but her headache made her think otherwise. Well, as much as she could think with such a headache.

Looking inside the den, she saw that Shadowpaw was sorting herbs. "Hey." She whispered.

Shadowpaw leaped up instantly. "What, what? Oh, it's you, Swanpaw. What do you want?"

"I've got a headache." Shadowpaw walked over to their collection of herbs. While the medicine cat den was in direct sunlight for most of the day, the herbs were tucked safely away in a space between two rocks, away from anything that may damage it.

"Ah, feverfew." He pulled out a herb. "Eat this." Swanpaw didn't know exactly what it was, but she ate it anyway, trusting Shadowpaw.

"Now head back to your nest. You'll feel better by morning." With that advice in paw, she went back to the den.

Looking in, she saw her fellow apprentices, all sound asleep. There was Goosepaw, next to her nest; Cinderpaw and Pigeonpaw, farthest from the entrance; Dustpaw, opposite of Goosepaw; and Fernpaw, behind Goosepaw.

Directly in front of her were the two new apprentices, Blossompaw and Rainpaw. The moonlight fell down on them, making Blossompaw's fur shine. Next to her, Rainpaw seemed a tiny shadow.

Sighing, she curled up in her nest. Tomorrow would be their first day of training, and they would have to be ready. She and her sister were at two moons of this, while the others were all two moons ahead of her. They were used to this.

For those two, becoming warriors must seem so far away.


	5. Chapter 4: Breezestar I

Breezestar sighed. "Already?"

Ashenspots groaned. "Yes."

"I thought they became apprentices not a while ago."

"No, no, I'm talking about Dustpaw. He should be a warrior soon."

Breezestar blinked. "But—you were talking about Blossompaw and—"

She sighed. "Listen Breezestar, you need to get in shape. Yes, your littermate died, but that doesn't mean you can just lax on your duties." Ashenspots stared at him, while he looked at the back wall of his den, trying to avoid her glare. He was failing.

"But she was—"

"Yes, she was close to you! But that doesn't mean you can just not work!"

Breezestar was seriously considering making a break for it.

"It's like you don't care anymore! I remember back when you became deputy; you were so lively, full of promise. But now—you can't even do a simple warrior ceremony!"

"Listen, Ashenspots." He sighed. "I'm just not into it anymore.

Maybe, Applestar shouldn't have made me deputy."

"No, no—" Ashenspots paused. "You know what; I can't even defend you anymore! You're failing as a leader, even a member of this Clan! ElmClan will crush us for sure!"

Sighing, she left the den in a huff.

"Well . . . that went well!" Breezestar said enthusiastically.

* * *

Breezestar looked at Dustpaw, so young, so happy. He wished he could be the same again, so free, so careless. He had been so much happier then. For a moment, he allowed himself to dive back into those memories—

But he had to do this first. "I, Breezestar, leader of BlossomClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Dustpaw looked like he was to restrain himself, from what? Laughing maniacally? You could never be too sure about these young cats. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dustpaw, from this moment on you will be known as," He thought for a moment. He never planned this out. "Dustheart. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of BlossomClan."

"Dustheart! Dustheart!" chanted the Clan, over and over. Dustheart walked away to his family, all looking proud. Shadowpaw mentioned something, and Dustheart purred at it.

Breezestar turned away, heading for his den. _Thank StarClan it was finished._ He never liked this stuff. Too much attention on him.

Slinking to the back of his den, he nestled under some moss, trying to think. There was something coming up, the G—the G—the "G" thing. Whatever it was, it struck a bad chord in him. No wait, it was the Gathering. He hated the Gathering. Too many cats, too loud, too much attention. He used to love it. So exciting and new.

But now, many moons later, all it did was make he him angry. Over time, it had slowly become slightly irritating, to a little annoying, to mildly annoying, and then, after a particularly bad time when he nearly embarrassed himself in front of the entire Clans ( _No, don't think about it don't think about it don't think about it_ ) it jumped to the bane of his existence.

Every full moon, he huddled in his nest, praying to StarClan that he wouldn't get picked. Every time he didn't get picked, he thanked StarClan. Every time he had to go, he cursed them.

He tried to dissuade cats, make them think he didn't care whether he went or not, and gave up his spot for others whenever he could. Which wasn't often, but it was the biggest relief ever when it happened.

And on went his thought process, slowly sinking him into the crevices of the mind, until he wanted to choke himself.


	6. Chapter 5: Dustheart I

Dustheart smiled. A warrior at last! This Gathering would be amazing!

"Come on," Shadowpaw flicked his tail. "They'll be leaving soon." He bounded up to Blindmist, his mentor. Dustheart turned and followed after Silverlightning.

The way to the Gathering was dark. The moon didn't often show itself in BlossomClan's territory, the willow trees so thick and lush they blocked out the sky. Only in the camp would the moon show its face, and even then only on clear nights and at certain times.

Padding forward, he was careful to wave his tail over the spot where he wanted to place his paw. The first time he went to the Gathering, he had nearly fallen into a fox den. Thank StarClan the foxes were gone now.

Soon, they had reached Three Rocks. This was where the Gathering took place.

GrassClan had already arrived, while ElmClan was coming. Quickly, BlossomClan merged in, while Breezestar leaped upon BlossomClan's rock.

"Dustpaw!"

A mew jolted him out of his thoughts. It was Cootslip, a black GrassClan warrior. He was only a couple moons older than Dustheart, and they had talked a couple times.

"Actually, it's Dustheart now." He flicked his tail.

"Hey, good job! Glad to see you have finally done it!" Cootslip purred.

"You've only been a warrior for three moons. Stop acting like you're so much older than me." Dustheart flicked his tail. "So how had it been going?"

"Oh fine, fine."

Dustheart looked around. "Where's ElmClan? They're supposed to be here by now."

Cootslip purred. "Actually, they're here now."

Looking over at where Cootslip was pointing, he saw that ElmClan had just arrived, and was blending in with the other Clans.

"Hey . . ." Cootslip mumbled. "Where's Stonestar?"

He was right. On ElmClan's rock, Cherrypelt was there.

"Maybe he's sick?"

Cootslip nodded. "Or maybe he was just too old he couldn't come. Or maybe . . . he's dead."

Dustheart thought for a moment. "Maybe. Well, we'll find out soon enough, they're about to speak."

Goldenstar cleared her throat. "Cats of all Clans, we are gathered here tonight for the Gathering. I hope you're all well, but meanwhile, Cherrypelt," She turned her head. "Where is Stonestar?"

Cherrypelt bowed her head. "Stonestar is dead."

Mews rippled throughout the Clans, murmuring was to be heard.

"Yes, I know. Stonestar was old, and he couldn't remain in the Clans much longer. I'm now the leader of ElmClan."

* * *

Throughout the rest of the Gathering, it was boring. Except for the part when Breezestar announced that he was a warrior, that was nice.

"Bye Cootslip! See you next Gathering?"

Cootslip nodded halfheartedly. "Yeah, see you next time."

Dustheart watched as he padded away. Why wouldn't Cootslip be at the next Gathering? Well, not being picked was obvious, but why would Cootslip know it now?

Either way, it was time to head back, and he bounded away to talk with Shadowpaw.


	7. Chapter 6: Shadowpaw I

Shadowpaw walked into camp with his clanmates, still muttering about the revelation of Stonestar's death. It seemed shocking to them. Many hadn't been born when Stonestar became leader of ElmClan. Even Wolfstride and Robinfrost, the oldest cats in the Clan had only been warriors for a couple moons.

But from a medicine cat's point of view, well, medicine cat apprentice, it was completely natural. A cat can only live for so long, and the signs were definitely present at the last Gathering.

Fernpaw walked up to him. "What happened at the Gathering? Can you tell me, please?"

Shadowpaw took in a breath. Fernpaw was, weird to say the least. Having two different colored eyes was completely unnatural, and the fact that he even had them was a sight to behold. No cat in all Clans had ever had the condition he had, and it scared Shadowpaw.

"Yeah. Stonestar is dead." He mewed.

A couple gasps of shock surrounded him. "Stonestar? Dead?" meowed Moonwatcher. "I don't believe it. He's been leader since I was a kit in the nursery."

Shadowpaw nodded. "It's true. Cherrystar is now leader." He ducked out of the way to allow the others to chatter about it.

Inside the medicine cat den, it was cold. The cave had a wide entrance, allowing for it to both be bathed in sunlight during the day, as well as let the cold air in at night.

"Shadowpaw?" It was Blindmist. Her eyesight had been failing for moons, ever since she was a kit. As soon as she could, she allowed Shadowpaw to go on his own to the Gatherings. She still saw, but according to her, it was splotches of color, moving and twisting. She could hear perfectly well and her sense of smell was above standard, so she could go to the Rain's Falls, but she thought Gatherings were too far away and too much of a waste.

"I'm here." He nodded, slipping in over to their nests.

"What 'appened? Did a fight break out?" She chuckled. "Seems like it from all the racket out there, huh?"

"No. Stonestar died." He nuzzled into his nest, moving about the moss until he was comfortable.

"Heh. Is Cherrypelt leader?"

"Yeah."

Blindmist snorted. "That fool will launch an attack for sure. Before the moon is over, ElmClan and BlossomClan will be at each other's throats again."

"Again?" He mumbled.

"Ah, you don't know. We've been at peace for many moons. Several moons before now, ElmClan and BlossomClan were fighting like crazy. More death than I can remember. Lost three littermates thanks to battles and indirect causes. Finally, we got control of Moon Stream, and we've been at peace, though not without tension. Now Cherrystar," she spat, "will come in and ruin everything. ElmClan had Moon Stream for moons, she thinks, and so they are their rightful owners. There be a battle soon I tell you."

Shadowpaw listened as she rolled over and fell asleep. He didn't know what to think. Maybe Blindmist was right and the two Clans would be fighting again. Maybe she was wrong and this was a false prediction. Even still, a sinking feeling was in his gut, that battles weren't far from camp.


	8. Chapter 7: Swanpaw II

Swanpaw blinked, itching to get the sleepiness out of her head. "Come on Swanpaw," her mentor called. "We're going on a hunting patrol."

She stumbled out of her nest, clumsy tripping over Fernpaw's tail. "The exit's that way." He murmured, pointing his tail.

"Oh yeah." She purred. "I knew that."

"Of course," Fernpaw mumbled back, turning over.

After a heartbeat, she was outside of the den. "Yes, uh . . ." She paused.

"My name is Ashenspots." Her mentor remarked. "Try not to sleep in, again." She rolled her eyes. Ashenspots turned to Breezestar. "Who's coming with us?"

Breezestar looked like he had just woken up as well. "Uh . . ."

Ashenspots sighed. "Never mind. I'll get some cats myself." Turning again, she padded over to the cats around the diminishing fresh-kill pile. In a moment, six more cats were beside Ashenspots. Paleflame with his apprentice Rainpaw, Sandpelt, Ivybrook, and Wildwind with Blossompaw.

In a heartbeat, they were outside the camp, following one of the many streams that flowed through their territory.

Living in BlossomClan meant that leaving a stream into the trees often led to getting lost. Even in your own territory, you could die from starvation.

They split up, four cats going up the stream and four going down. Swanpaw went downstream with Ashenspots, Blossompaw, and Wildwind.

Sniffing around, she caught a whiff of a mouse. Following it, it led to some bushes. Swanpaw looked into them, and she spotted a mouse, nibbling on some seeds.

She slipped into a crouch, not leaving her eyes from the mouse. Pouncing, she missed it, sliding into a tree. The mouse leaped away.

Swanpaw hissed. Even one piece of prey was vital to the Clan. But she certainly couldn't catch this one.

She treaded out, snarling at her own mistake. Suddenly, a noise jolted her out of her thoughts. A dove was flying overhead, she could see it through a gap in the branches. Nice, but you couldn't eat it, so it was no good.

"Hey!" Or at least she thought it was a 'hey'. Padding towards the sound she realized, by the stench, that she was next to ElmClan territory.

"Oh, it's a BlossomClan mouse-heart. No matter." Swanpaw hissed. Across the border was three ElmClan apprentices. Mistypaw, Doepaw, and Ivypaw.

"Where are your mentors? Swiftdawn, Rabbit-tail, and . . . Petalbranch? No, that doesn't sound right. Never mind." Swanpaw turned away. Those apprentices. They were the ones who were mouse-hearts.

"Excuse me." Mistypaw snarled. "My mentor is Rosewhisper. You should know that. Give her some respect."

Swanpaw purred. "Really? Then who's my mentor?"

Mistypaw stopped. "Uh . . ." Rolling her eyes, Ivypaw whispered in her ear. "Ah yes, Ashenspots." Mistypaw looked happy with herself.

She smirked. "The fact that you had to be reminded by your friend doesn't bode well for you, considering that Ashenspots is deputy."

"Listen, I don't have time to memorize all the mentors of BlossomClan apprentices-"

"Well, I don't have the time to memorize yours."

Mistypaw snarled. "Shut up, flea-brain. I don't give a mousetail about your meaningless remarks. You matter nothing in the Clans. I'll become leader, while you'll be left in the dust. Forgotten. Forever." She flounced away, purring with her companions.

Swanpaw slumped. Was it true that Mistypaw would become leader of ElmClan while she would be forgotten forever? Impossible, a voice in her mind said. Mistypaw was as fit for leadership as a dead fox, maybe even less. But that didn't stop her doubts. She made up her mind. She would become leader after Ashenspots. The greatest that the Clans would ever know.


	9. Chapter 8: Moonwatcher II

Moonwatcher always had a deep sense of pride in her. Her family was prosperous, her friends many, and few rules she had broken.

But, like all cats, there was a sense of regret.

Her mother had killed her father, as far she knew, when she was five moons old. Moonwatcher couldn't remember if her mother did kill her mate, or if her father had killed her. Either way, the killer had died in the same battle, and all the witnesses were dead. Or maybe they just both happened to die.

Her parents' deaths lead her to be quite sad and regretful for many years. The leader at the time, Applestar, had even postponed her apprentice ceremony to help her get over it. It didn't help, but it was a nice touch.

Many moons later, her mind was off her parents for most of the time. She became a warrior, got a mate, had two kits, and now the two were apprentices. Too much had happened in those moons for her to focus on her parents.

And now the possibility of battle was on her mind. Breezestar wasn't the leader in those fateful times against ElmClan, in fact, he tried his best to escape fighting. Applestar, while willing to negotiate, would fight if it came down to it.

"Moonwatcher!" Turning around, she saw old Blindmist right behind her. Blindmist snorted. "Never pay attention to me, not any cat."

"Nonsense, I pay attention to you!" How dare she suggest that she didn't pay attention! She paid attention to every cat!

"Well, I don't mean to keep you waiting around. Just want you to watch Shadowpaw while he collects herbs." Blindmist started to pad away. She gestured towards her apprentice with a flick of her tail.

"That's an apprentice chore!" Moonwatcher lashed her tail.

Blindmist purred. "I don't trust your kits to be able to keep an eye on him, no offense, and the other apprentices are out of camp. Just take him, you'll be able to do it. 'Kay." She went into the medicine den, disappearing from sight.

Moonwatcher sighed. As an apprentice, she had hated doing this. You did nothing but walk around, making sure that the medicine cat didn't vanish from your sight and the stream as well. You could never relax, catch a mouse, lay down, instead you were always on the move. "Shadowpaw?"

"I'm right over here." The black tom was next to her, staring up expectingly. She felt a flush of embarrassment. She had always lost things easily, but never a cat.

"Let's get going then." There was no reason for her to act so nervously. She had never been nervous around any cat, but for some time she had jumpy, scared, and overly suspicious. The cause escaped her.

Once on the move, she watched Shadowpaw collect his herbs. He seemed weirdly into it. How could any cat be happy collecting herbs and healing cats? There was no sense of adventure, no trill that you could feel in the moment of battle. Just collecting, giving-

"Where's the stream?" Shadowpaw had the look of some cat far older than he was, she noted. All medicine cats did.

"Over there." Moonwatcher gestured with her tail, padding after him. The grass under her paws felt dry, something uncommon in BlossomClan's territory, and the trees were wearing thin. They were at the edge of GrassClan's border. "Where to next?"

Shadowpaw, not looking at her, replied, "The Slope."

The Slope! The Slope was on the opposite end of their territory, a blustering wind-torn slope, where only medicine cats went because of the lack of prey warriors were suited to. "We went all this way, and now going across the territory just to get to some measly herbs!"

"In case, you've forgotten, it's the only place we can get goldenrod in our territories. You wouldn't trespass on GrassClan's territory, would you?" He spun around, eyes flashing.

Moonwatcher gestured with her tail. "There's a clump right over there!" A waving clump of the bright yellow flowers was a fox-length away, just over the border.

Shadowpaw turned and looked at it, but then turned back to her. "I'm not going to break the Warrior Code just to get some herbs!"

"Can't medicine cats travel through other Clans territories without repercussions?"

"That's just to get to the Rain's Falls! There's nothing that says that they can go to get herbs!"

"It would take two heartbeats to get some! GrassClan would never know, goldenrod's all over their territory!"

"They have noses, you know! And Blindmist! As soon as she finds out, we'll die!"

"Shove it in with the other herbs, no cat will ever know!"

"I dare say, she will! She can smell anything, any tiny difference!" He seemed ready to claw her face off.

"Fine, fine. But I'm not happy." Moonwatcher padded after him, his nose high in the air. Internally, she snarled. She would show this apprentice who was leader here.


	10. Chapter 9: Dustheart II

When he became a warrior, Dustheart didn't expect this level of monotony. Nothing was happening, just getting up, going on patrol or going hunting, eating, and going to sleep. Every day. Nothing . . . happened.

When Dustheart had been an apprentice, which was only half a moon ago, now that he thought about it, he thought that being a warrior would be exciting, filled with danger and threats to face. He thought that as a kit as well.

But did he want to do? He had just wanted to be a warrior, but now that he was one, he didn't know what he wanted to pursue next.

Did Dustheart want to have kits? No, not yet anyway. He didn't hate them, but he certainly wasn't good around them either. Besides, there was no she-cat he really had feelings for.

Did he want to become leader? No, he wasn't good at leading. When faced with talking to a large number of cats, he found that he stammered and jumped at the smallest noise. He didn't even know how to lead.

Did he just want to live his life? No. He had a thirst for adventure, but it didn't seem to live in the warrior life.

Maybe he would find that place for him sooner or later. Or maybe he wouldn't.

For now, Dustheart just picked at his vole. He liked vole, but right now there was too much on his mind. Or not enough? He wasn't sure.

"Dustheart!" Oh, it was Silverlightning. A warrior just a moon older then him who decided that they were friends.

"Yes?"

"How are you doing, pal?" Silverlightning was never one for small talk, however. "Your brother wants you."

Dustheart licked his paw. "What were you doing, talking to my brother?"

Silverlightning looked nervous, if for a moment. "Why not?"

Dustheart walked over to the medicine cat den, mentioning over his shoulder: "You have an interesting sense of humor, pal."

Upon walking into the den, he closed his eyes immediately. There was a pool of water that the sunlight just had to bounce off of onto Dustheart's eyes.

"Yes, Shadowpaw?" Only silence answered his call. "Silverlightning told me that you wanted to talk."

Shadowpaw poked his head out of a gap in the rock. "Yes. Come over here, I don't want you to get blinded."

Walking into the shadows, he turned to Shadowpaw. "So, what is it?"

"Have you noticed Moonwatcher?"

Dustheart's face morphed into one of confusion and slight worry. "Why are we talking about Moonwatcher?"

"She's been acting weird."

"I haven't noticed anything. Listen, if this was all that you called me in for, I'm going to leave now."

Shadowpaw glared. "Stay here." He sighed. "No, she's been coughing more, and refuses herbs, she has a fever, I'm sure, but no, she hasn't asked for anything . . ." Soon, he had divulged into a garbled mess of semi-coherent words and hisses.

"I haven't noticed anything, like I said . . . listen, Shadowpaw, this is a medicine cat's problem. No other cat has noticed anything, at least, from what I can tell. If you want to figure out what's going on with her, you're going to have to figure it out yourself." He turned and left the den, not looking back at his brother's face.

Looking up, Dustheart saw that the sun had nearly set. Time to head to the den.

The den was stuffy, filled the breathing bodies of nearly ten cats. Shuffling over to his nest, he tried his best not to step on any cat. How fortunate for his nest to be at the exact opposite of the entrance.

Nuzzling into his nest, he looked around. Even with just ten cats, the den was stuffy and air had gone through several other cats. They should expand it, but so far, the idea had gone nowhere. Breezestar was worried more about the kits and the queens, rather than his warriors. Which was somewhat understandable, he had kits in the nursery after all, but it seemed rather callous to have sixteen full-grown cats shoved together in a space the size of the nursery, when all the warriors were in there.

* * *

Tossing and turning, the sounds of the breathing cats to his shoulders, head, and tail was finally too much, and he slipped out of the den.

The night was cool and crisp, with the wind blowing across his face. It wiped away the heat that filled him, making Dustheart feel rejuvenated. It was nice.

Clouds drifted across the night sky, hiding the moon. Dustheart felt like the Clans were at his paws, if for a moment.

Would he ever feel the same ever again? Or would this be the last time? Was he jumping to conclusions? No, he would feel this way again. Would he? How could he know? What did he know?

Nothing, he told himself. Absolutely nothing.


	11. Chapter 10: Breezestar II

"Smokestone?" Breezestar asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Smokestone glanced up from their kits. "What is it?"

"How . . . how are the kits doing?" He padded over to them, glancing over the three.

Smokestone purred. "They're doing just fine, Breezestar."

"Really?" They looked so . . . small. They always had.

Smokestone sighed and put her tail on her mate's shoulder. "Really. You're always so nervous, they're doing fine, growing like normal kits. You should relax."

Breezestar looked at her skeptically, but nodded. "Okay." He turned and headed out of the nursery. He thought over his mate's words. Relax? He'd love too, but he was leader of BlossomClan, and there were enemies at every turn. He needed to be on his paws at all times.

The morning sky was a mixture of blues and oranges, and clouds dappled the skies, adding greys to their underside. Breezestar breathed in the fresh air. He felt an urge for hunting today. He could nearly taste the fresh mouse.

"Ashenspots?" The gray deputy looked up from the dry earth at her paws. "I would like to go hunting today. Are there any warriors that can go with me?"

"Uh . . ." Ashenspots looked up at the sky. "Ivybrook could go with you."

Breezestar looked around the camp. "Where is she?"

"Eating her thrush, over there." She pointed with a flick of her tail and sauntered off.

Breezestar turned his gaze towards his sister. She looked so peaceful, just eating her thrush quietly under the ferns. He sighed, and padded over to her.

"Ivybrook?" She raised an eyebrow at Breezestar.

"What is it now?"

"Can . . . can you go hunting with me?" Please say yes, he thought. Please say yes.

"Sure." Breezestar nearly fell over from relief.

"Okay." He could hardly contain his excitement, he hadn't been out of the camp much, besides . . . Gatherings. Breezestar gestured over to the exit to camp and bounced out.

Ivybrook gave her paw a couple of licks and followed him out of camp.

* * *

Breezestar looked nervously into the treetops. Surely . . . surely, there was nothing up there, right? Why would there? He tried to comfort himself with this fact, but even still, he found himself checking up there every couple heartbeats, Breezestar's mind frantically zooming over all sorts of possibilities. All of them, he reassured himself, were stupid. That didn't stop him, though.

Oh, how he longed for camp. Now Breezestar remembered why he didn't go out of camp much.

"Breezestar?" Ivybrook flashed a gray paw in front of his nose. "You've been zoned out for a while now."

"Oh, I'm fine, Ivybrook." She stared at him skeptically. "No, really."

Ivybrook sighed. "If you're sure . . ." Breezestar's mind finished the sentence for her, 'even if I'm not.'

Suddenly, something leaped between the two cats. Breezestar jumped back, tripping over his own paws.

"Hi!" An apprentice-ish sounding voice said. Ivybrook purred.

"Oh, Breezestar, it's just Blossompaw." Breezestar glared. He wouldn't let his sister make fun of him.

"Really? Something jumps right in front of you and you don't have the instinct to back off? I suppose you're just so special then." Breezestar narrowed his eyes, struggling to get to his paws.

"Breezestar?" He looked upon the young apprentice. Maybe it was his mind, but he swore that Blossompaw was just as big as his kits back in the nursery.

"Yes?" Breezestar snapped. He had no time for this.

"You looked so silly!" Blossompaw purred. Breezestar flared. Were all apprentices impudent little things?

"Show some respect for your leader! Now, go off and do whatever you were doing before you decided to come and . . . jump a-about!"

"Blossompaw?" A brown apprentice poked her head out. "What are you doing that's taking you so long?" Breezestar blinked. Who was she, again?

"Oh, Rainpaw!" Blossompaw bounced over to the other apprentice-no wait, sister. "I was just talking to Breezestar."

"Well, great." Rainpaw mumbled. "Now, let's get back to work." She turned around and started walking back through the bushes.

"Can't I talk to them a little bit longer?" Blossompaw smiled.

"Them?" Rainpaw looked up. "Oh, sorry, Ivybrook, didn't see you there. Now, Blossompaw, come on-"

Blossompaw turned her head. "Let me talk for just a moment-hey!"

Rainpaw grabbed Blossompaw by the scruff of her neck and started dragging her along. "Come on," Rainpaw mumbled through her sister's fur. "No time to wast."

"I can walk by myself." Blossompaw tugged out of Rainpaw's grasp.

"Then act like it!" Rainpaw stormed out of sight in a huff, lashing her tail back and forth from side to side.

Blossompaw smiled apologetically to Breezestar and Ivybrook. "She can be like that sometimes. See you at camp!" She bounced into the undergrowth, trailing after her larger sister.

Ivybrook smiled. "They seem nice, don't they, Breezestar?" She turned her head to look at him.

But Breezestar was already distanced. "Yeah." He murmured. "Nice."


	12. Chapter 11: Goosepaw II

Goosepaw watched the pigeon peck at the ground, looking for food. She lowered herself down, sliding into position. Despite not being so into it today, she should still get some food for her Clan.

Then something fell inside of her and Goosepaw collapsed into a sitting pose instead. Okay, maybe she really wasn't into it today.

The bird twisted around, then flew off into the air, leaving behind the ground and taking to the sky. It navigated the twists of the trees, slipping between the branches, before taking to the world beyond. Goosepaw gazed intently as it burst through the treetops, disappearing from her view.

Goosepaw turned and went back to her stashes of already caught prey; a vole and a mouse. Really? A vole and a mouse? She ought to have caught that pigeon.

The sounds of laughter caught her attention and she turned her face up towards the slope, only for water to cascade onto her.

Sputtering, she closed her eyes, trying to keep droplets from reaching them.

"Ah, Goosepaw. Didn't see you there." It was Silverlightning, smirking, no doubt. And Sandyflower, perhaps.

"Yeah. C'mon, brother, race you to camp." Goosepaw could hear the two race away. She sighed, slumping. At least the two didn't ruin her prey.

Her mind went back to that pigeon from earlier. What was it like to see the territory from the treetops?

Goosepaw found herself running up the stream, towards the largest tree in BlossomClan's area. It had no name, for no real reason. No cat had ever bothered to name it and no cat ever would. It was kind of disheartening.

But still, she went upwards, occasionally putting a paw in the stream and creating a splash. By the time she reached the tree, she was soaked again.

Goosepaw unsheathed her claws, pressing them into the tree bark. Her wet fur made it a problem to place her paws, but she shook her head and started to climb.

The oak was slippery from a light rain that dawn and Goosepaw felt her heart stop every time she slid down. The scratch of the bark against her claws nagged at her, yet she continued on.

Goosepaw stumbled onto a branch, panting. She hated climbing trees. But it was worth it.

Looking around the canopy, she could see the whole of BlossomClan's territory, reaching from the Slope to the camp. The whole area was emblazed in light as the sun reached for the horizon.

Speaking of the camp, she ought to be getting back to camp now.

If going up was bad, going down was worse. Goosepaw lodged her claws into the bark, going down headfirst and jumped back up immediately. There was no way she could make it down without falling.

She sat there for a while, watching the sun go down, hoping for some cat to come by and give her a paw.

* * *

"Goosepaw! Goosepaw! Goosepaw, Goosepaw, Goosepaw!"

Goosepaw nearly jumped off her branch, when she heard her name. Peering around, she could see that it was just past dusk, with faint traces of orange scattered in the sky.

"Goosepaw! Webfoot's coming to get you!" Goosepaw turned down to the ground to see an apparent patrol. Swanpaw, Pigeonpaw, and Ashenspots were there, and Webfoot was coming up the tree to get her.

Webfoot grabbed her by her neck, quietly going down the tree, tail first. Why didn't she think of that? It was so obvious a blind rabbit could see it.

"What were you doing climbing a tree, Goosepaw?" Swanpaw practically bounced over to her sister.

"I-I just wanted a look around, I guess." That was the reason, right?

"Okay, then. You should be getting back to camp."

"And don't do that," Ashenspots remarked. "You scared your sister." Goosepaw nodded obediently. It was a pretty stupid idea, though it had seemed smart at the time.

Swanpaw bounced back to Ashenspots, and Goosepaw watched them go into the forest. She let out her breath, turning around and heading towards the camp.

* * *

Goosepaw looked around the stream, desperately trying to find that prey that she had earlier. Two voles, was it? Goosepaw didn't quite remember.

But it was no use. She had forgotten where they were. It was the fifth time since the Gathering that this had happened. She ought to cure this habit.

Goosepaw could only think of one thing, how much time she wasted. She should have never gone climbing the tree, in fact, it would have been better if she went on patrol instead.

It was no use, Goosepaw thought to herself. She had wasted an entire day of her life doing nothing. Some part of Goosepaw's brain pushed back this idea. There was no way she could have known that she would have wasted her day.

That was true, Goosepaw reminded herself. But that fact didn't wash away the regret that she felt.

Goosepaw padded along, veering her eyes from the rabbits eating grass under the bushes and blocking the birds' songs from her ears. "Foxdung." She mumbled. She rather be anywhere than here right now.

And within a moment, Goosepaw was in camp. The cats weren't in the open ground in the middle, but in the dens that lined the walls. Well, Specknose was on the ground, walking towards her.

"Goosepaw, where have you been? I've been worried." Specknose was sitting down, waiting calmly for an answer, though behind those eyes a fire raged.

"I climbed a tree." Goosepaw mumbled.

"Climbed a tree? You're the least competent cat in the Clans when it comes to climbing trees!" Specknose stood up, walking around Goosepaw, at a slow pace that might become a run if Goosepaw wasn't careful.

"I know. It was stupid." Goosepaw said quickly, hoping to get this conversation up and over with.

"You're right, it's stupid." Specknose turned and looked at her square in the eyes. "Promise me that you won't do it again, or Ashenspots will kill us both."

Swanpaw nodded. "Promise." Specknose sighed, while Goosepaw ran for the den.


	13. Chapter 12: Shadowpaw II

StarClan was always an interesting place to visit. There were the leaders lives just hanging out in a stateless limbo, cats who seemed like you could leap through them, and, of course, the star-iness of them all.

Shadowpaw had seen Stonestar at a stream and he had run for the forest. To know a cat died, seeing them in StarClan was always an . . . uncomfortable experience.

He had seen Breezestar's . . . lives, that sounded weird, walking around. It had come as shock when Shadowpaw heard that Breezestar had only four lives left. It just didn't seem like it was real, Breezestar wasn't much older then Briartalon. Ashenspots was older than Breezestar.

It turned out that Breezestar was terrible at fending off diseases.

Shadowpaw walked around a pine tree, ducking under some lilies, only to come face to face with Greywater.

"So, uh . . ." Shadowpaw racked his mind for sparks of conversation. "How's life in StarClan going for you?"

Greywater stared blankly. "Not bad, if that's what you're getting at. Just kind of weird."

"Like?" Shadowpaw hoped for a couple moments of meaningful conversation.

"Well, you can see what cats in the Clans are doing at anytime you want, so that's a change." She sighed. "You can walk over to a body of water, and see whatever your Clan or any other Clan is doing. It's kind of jolting."

"Do you choose whether you can see the Clans or not?" Shadowpaw stared at the pond next to them.

Greywater laughed. "No, no. It's all the time, so . . ."

"Well, you're dead. You don't have to drink." He pointed out.

"Yeah, so I kind of avoid them. I feel like I'm invading their privacy."

"You need to know what's going on in the Clans, though."

"I guess I do, but I don't want to. It's like opening a wound. I died a stupid death."

"Falling out of a tree isn't stupid-okay, it kind of is."

"Yeah, so, how is it going?"

"Cherrystar is leader."

Greywater scoffed. "I know that. Tell me something I don't know."

"Breezestar's kits will be apprentices in a couple of moons."

"I could have guessed that. Logic is a thing, you know."

"Well, nothing else has-oh, you're gone." Shadowpaw watched as Greywater walked off into the forest.

He sighed as he turned around, heading in no apparent direction.

* * *

Shadowpaw looked through the herbs, sorting them into piles. Goldenrod, borage leaves, dock, burdock root. He yawned. It was tiresome, and he had been working into the night.

He wondered vaguely whether Blindmist was told anything of interest at Rain's Falls. If she was, she didn't show it.

He should really be getting to sleep. Shadowpaw padded over to the entrance to the den, looking to see if any cat was moving. Only Silverlightning was up, however, and he was guarding the camp.

Shadowpaw sighed and went over to his nest, nudging the moss around to get comfortable.

He had hardly slept for a moment though, when Dustheart pushed him awake.

"What is it?"

"Ashenspots is acting weird." His brother looked around the den, as if he expected Blindmist to jump out of the shadows.

"Do you really think that I know everything about every cat in the Clan?" When Dustheart nodded, Shadowpaw sighed. "Listen, she's probably worried about Breezestar."

"But why? What did he do today?"

"I don't know, okay. Something, no doubt. Now leave my sight."

Dustheart nodded hurriedly and left the den.

* * *

Most days in the medicine den were sitting around. You could organize the herbs and look for more, but those moments wouldn't last for long. You would just wait for some cat to come in with an injury or some question.

"My mentor, have I told you about her? Oh, she was named Smokeheart, for some reason. I called her Smokeclaw." Blindmist stared lazily out of the den.

"Why?" Conversation was the only thing that moved these days along, so Shadowpaw wasn't choosy.

"Oh, she was quite a character. Even compared to me. Acted all nice and sweet, but with a twisted interior. She hated these days, where nothing happened. Utterly despised them."

"Go on."

"It was quite a joy to her when some cat came in with an injury or sickness. I thought that she liked the excitement of healing cats. She enjoyed it for the sight of misery."

"Why?"

"Don't know really. Weird cat, not very lovely to be around. Well, she was nice. Just not in the right state of mind."

"There are plenty of those cats in the world."

"And I seem to attract them."


	14. Chapter 13: Dustheart III

The days seemed to stretch on endlessly. He was right. Warrior life was dull, with only sporadic moments of life.

Was he too good? Dustheart stared at his mouse. Maybe he was too good at fighting, or hunting, for it to give him any enjoyment? He would have to leave that question for later.

The sun's warmth nagged at him. He wanted to get out of the open, but he didn't feel any real need to.

"Dustheart?" Sandyflower asked. Dustheart blinked, tilting his head up to look at her. "Are you going to eat that mouse?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not particularly hungry." Sandyflower shrugged.

"I'll take it off your paws then."

"Yeah, sure, take it." Dustheart watched as she lifted it up and sauntered away to Silverlightning. "Graceful." He remarked under his breath.

Dustheart sat there, watching the leaves rustle in the trees and felt nothing. He couldn't think of anything. Whenever he tried to, he suddenly felt like he couldn't be bothered to.

He sat there until the sun had nearly fallen completely over the horizon. He felt like he could fall over and leave sleep to take him.

"Hey, Sandpelt, Specknose, Goosepaw, Dustheart, go on a border patrol. ElmClan." Dustheart pushed himself to his paws. Better follow Ashenspots' orders, or StarClan knows what she might do.

* * *

Nothing felt right. Everything seemed to jump out at him, or hide at his very presence. Sandpelt was too loud, or Specknose, or whoever was talking at the moment.

Dustheart paused for a drink at a stream. The water was fresh and clear, but he was instead plagued by the pangs of hunger.

Ah, well. It was a border patrol, he could catch something.

Dustheart sniffed, trying to detect any prey. Ah, a shrew over in those bushes.

He excused himself for a one moment. Walking softly over, he crouched near the bushes. The shrew moved around, searching for something to eat, probably. Well, too bad, shrew. Dustheart pounced, nearly missing. The shrew scurried in a fright, but Dustheart killed it with a bite of his jaws.

Well, that wasn't the cleanest kill. Or not. He didn't know. Dustheart ate the shrew hurriedly, then rejoined the others.

* * *

At the border, Dustheart gazed across to the other side. While BlossomClan's side had lush bushes and thick undergrowth, ElmClan's was flat, with simple grass and elm trees spaced every so often. Yet they had less sunlight. It was odd, to be honest.

There were no cats in sight, thankfully. He didn't want to have to a confrontation tonight, or any night.

Each step felt weird and misplaced. Dustheart felt as though sleep could take him at any moment. He let the others walk on ahead, while he sat there, staring blankly across the river. He could wait.

"Hey!" What was with him today? He could hardly pay attention to anything. "What are you doing, staring at us, Flower-cat?" A ElmClan apprentice hissed out insults at Dustheart.

"I'm not-"

"Oh, it's you. The recently-made warrior, who thinks he can prance around just because he's older. Well, listen here, we can beat you to a pulp!" The apprentice -Mistypaw, really- paced around in a circle.

"I think you're overreacting." He could take this, he could take this. Just an apprentice. He was an apprentice a moon ago, though Dustheart. What are you to say?

"We aren't overreacting!" Mistypaw snarled. "We'll be warriors in a couple moons and we'll show you!"

"You're the only one overreacting. Your friends are just standing there." Dustheart gestured vaguely to Doepaw and Ivypaw. "Doepaw isn't even paying attention to you."

"Doepaw! Pay attention!" Mistypaw hit Doepaw with her tail. Doepaw flicked around, staring directly at Mistypaw, breathing deeply. "That's better!"

Dustheart flinched. "That's not-"

"Don't give me advice! C'mon, gals, let's leave!" Mistypaw rounded up her 'friends' with a flick of her tail, and ran off. Doepaw and Ivypaw followed her shortly afterward.

Great StarClan, Dustheart thought. Where all apprentices like this, or was he even less focused then he thought?

"Dustheart, you've been sitting there for half of this patrol. Get off your paws and come on back to camp." Dustheart recognized the voice as one of his fellow Clanmates, though for the love of StarClan, he couldn't figure out who.

Reluctantly, he brought himself up, stretched his legs, and followed his Clanmates back to camp.


	15. Chapter 14: Moonwatcher III

"See?" Shadowpaw nudged her. "They do collect the plants around the border."

"I never said they didn't." She snarled back.

"Oh, hello Daisywing, how are you doing?" Shadowpaw called out to the fellow medicine cat.

"Oh StarClan, Daisywing, that sounds so stupid-" Moonwatcher mumbled.

"Shut up," Shadowpaw half sang. "Oh yes, Daisywing, how are you?"

Daisywing smiled. "I'm fine. How are you, Shadowpaw?"

Shadowpaw smiled back. "Oh, not bad. And who is this? I don't believe I've met you."

Moonwatcher sighed. "No, no, it's fine. I'm Moonwatcher, mother of Blossompaw and Rainpaw." _Please just let this conversation be over with_ , she prayed.

"Those darling little apprentices I saw last Gathering?" Daisywing gasped. "Yes, I talked to them. Gotta keep up with every cat, you know. Blossompaw was really nice, but Rainpaw was a little bit . . . how do I say this?"

"Pushed you off? Talked back? Added some snide comments?" Moonwatcher sighed internally. She already had this conversation with Paleflame, she didn't need to have it again.

"Yes, you've got to keep her under control." Daisywing remarked cheerfully.

"Listen here-" Suddenly Moonwatcher felt the overwhelming urge to cut off this conversation. "That was over half a moon ago. And Rainpaw might just dislike your character." Moonwatcher almost agreed.

"Now," Daisywing bounced back. "I know that she's more under the jurisdiction of her mentor, but keep her under control, okay?"

 _Well maybe if Rainpaw had shown these signs as a kit, I would have been able to keep her under that sort of control._ Moonwatcher highly suspected that this was just apprenticeship. Apprentices didn't hold that same level of courtesy as warriors.

"But Blossompaw was just a darling! She was really nice and sweet, and I can just tell that she's made for great things!"

Moonwatcher smiled slightly. "Yes, she is a lovely cat with a beautiful disposition."

"How's your mate been, uh, who's he?"

"He's Briarthorn." Shadowpaw butted in.

Moonwatcher smiled sickly at him. "Oh, he's fine. How has your family been?"

Daisywing pondered. "Well, my mother is Goldenstar, so you should know my father is dead. And well, my littermates? They all died moons ago."

Moonwatcher a urge to leave. "Uh . . . oh, I'm s-sorry to hear that . . . how did they die? C-couldn't you save them?"

Daisywing laughed. "No! I had greencough."

"Well, that's horrible! I-I'm so sorry."

"Oh well, I've gotten over it now." Daisywing remarked. "I've got to leave though, but it was nice chatting with you." She walked away, picking out plants from the ground.

"Why is it all the medicine cats are either crazier than foxes in fits or foxhearts?" Moonwatcher mumbled.

Shadowpaw glared at her. "Well, it's not like we can help that all kits want to be warriors."

"Do you think we can control their minds?" Moonwatcher sighed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact! So many kits have bad parenting!"

"I dare say you're making that up! All of the kits I've known have had perfectly fine parents!"

Moonwatcher watched as he started to say something, but then swallowed it in his throat.

"Let's go back." He muttered, in a state of defeat.

Moonwatcher could hardly not chuckle. See, she did know how this works, Shadowpaw.

The grass felt soft beneath her paws. It rained the day before, and Moonwatcher felt a sense of joy within her. The droplets of water that lay still strewn about made her clean whenever she touched them.

Greenleaf was going to end soon. Looking up, she could see a few leaves starting to turn yellow. A cool breeze ruffled her fur, and as Moonwatcher looked around, she could feel the passage of time echo around.

Goldenleaf would love this. Moonwatcher could almost see the golden she-cat walking ahead, voicing her trials and tribulations as if the weight would lift from from her shoulders.

"Just going to stand there all day, are you?" Shadowpaw called back to her. Moonwatcher bit back some strong words. N _o, now is not the time for arguments. Soon leaf-bare will be here, and infighting won't help anything._

She padded after Shadowpaw, Goldenleaf's words in her ears.

* * *

Moonwatcher watched as Birdkit and his littermates ran out the elder's den. She smiled. Kits, especially those so small, had more leniency than those older than them. But in two moons, they would become apprentices, and that felt more important than ever.

Moonwatcher could almost hear the voices of the kits, mewing for the elders to tell them stories of the cats of old. Tales of bravery, of courage, of wisdom, and of strength.

She didn't remember any of the stories that she had been told as a kit. Well, there were a couple.

The elder she remembered most was Sagetail. An old gray she-cat who died many moons ago.

Sagetail wasn't the type to tell stories of grandeur. She told stories of those who had no agency, differing opinions, and of no real heroes. Looking back, they were the most realistic.

The cats often had no names, and were left up to the imagination. Occasionally, she would tell stories that an elder had told her in her kithood. That elder had been taken in when she was nearly at death's entrance, and afterwards she remained in the Clan.

* * *

 _-"Tell us a story, Sagetail." Speck-kit mewed. Sagetail chuckled._

 _"Do you really want to? No, I'm just jesting. Which one do you want to hear?"_

 _"The one with the betrayal!" Moonkit butted in._

 _Sagetail smiled gently, small and timid. "Okay, okay. Long ago, in a far-off land that even Lily hadn't gone to, there was a cat. His name was Star. He knew many things."_

 _"He knew everything." Moonkit murmured._

 _"Yes, well, everything he could. Cats started to listen to Star, for if he knew everything, he could help them."_

 _"And he did."_

 _"Yes, to an extent. Star got some cats to also work to help the world. Now, there was one cat who helped Star in particular."_

 _"What was his name?" Moonkit asked._

 _Sagetail mock-sighed. "His name was Scar."_

 _"Why were their names so similar?" Speck-kit shot back._

 _"Lily said 'Coincidence. Though I wouldn't be surprised if it meant something.' Her words, not mine. But back to Scar._

 _Scar disagreed with Star on what he was doing. No specifics. So Scar went to the leaders there, and told them where Star would be."_

 _"Why didn't the leaders like Star?"_

 _"Same reason Scar didn't like Star." Sagetail replied. "I don't know. So, Scar showed the leaders where Star was, and the leaders captured Star."_

 _"Why didn't the leaders take Star at any other point?"_

 _"Well," Sagetail responded. "I actually have an answer. Nearly any other time, there were many cats with Star, and the leaders wouldn't have been able to capture him._

 _So, Star got taken away. But Scar realized what he had done was wrong, and threw himself in a nearby body of water."_

 _Moonkit and Speck-kit gasped, though they had heard the story many times. "Why?"_

 _"He had remorse. Most cats wouldn't have."-_


	16. Chapter 15: Breezestar III

Dreams are . . . awkward to say the least. StarClan cats seemed to be his hated enemy, laughing at him. They were supposed to be his greatest help, his ancestors spirits to guide him through the dark, into the perfect light.

But Breezestar just didn't get it. How did cats who made so many horrible mistakes supposed to be perfect after they died? Was there some magical process that wiped your flaws away?

No. StarClan was just as flawed as the Clans were, and that would never change.

He sighed, gazing skyward. He was here again. And he hated it.

Breezestar stretched his limbs, before falling defeatedly on the ground like a piece of prey. Despite the fact that he was sleeping, he still felt incredibly tired. If he had to close his eyes forever, never to talk or run again, he would accept that wholeheartedly.

Breezestar closed his eyes, as his breathing relaxed to a dull pace and he twisted in the cool grass.

This was perfection. He'd fight you on that. No StarClan cat could ever convince him otherwise, nor no living cat either.

Days seemed to pass as he lay there, the amount of time Breezestar spent blurring together. Stories he was told floated through his head, weaving together into one, the greatest story to never be told.

He felt a jab in his side. A cat was poking him. "Get up." The cat said.

Breezestar turned over onto his other side, away from this mystery cat. "Just a bit longer."

"Come on," Breezestar could hear the cat slump to the ground. "You're acting like a kit. Get up. I have to talk to you."

Breezestar shuffled, turning back towards this cat. Carefully, very slowly, he opened his eyes. "Honestly, I couldn't care right now."

The cat was a sleek gray, patches of white on their belly. Green-gray eyes stared skyward, toward the stars. Gray Cat looked as though they bit into burdock root.

"My name is Softstone," They spoke with a soft voice, as if reading Breezestar's mind. How ironic they were. "And I have to deliver a message."

"Oh sweet StarClan, a message." Breezestar stood up, leaning into a stretch. "What do they have for me now?"

Softstone turned towards him. Softstone was a she-cat, he thought. Though maybe he was wrong. Breezestar always felt like that. Whether he was correct is another story.

"Something you'll need to remember your whole life."

"Well?" Breezestar glared. "What is it? Spit it out." He turned towards here Softstone was looking. The sky was beautiful, Breezestar had to admit that. Stars reached out from every crevice, in different sizes and shapes, illuminating the forest.

They were at the edge of a forest, actually. Several tree-lengths away was a small lake and far beyond that was a mountain.

It was quite beautiful, really.

"Come on, tell me. What's the message?" Breezestar was getting impatient.

"Look around you," Softstone said. "At the stars, the mountain, the sky. Isn't it amazing?"

"Yes, it is lovely, but tell me the message," Breezestar whipped his head around to look at her. "I don't have to dilly-dally."

"Then why did you decide to take a nap?" Softstone smirked.

"Okay, then, I guess this is how this is going, huh?" Breezestar started pacing back and forth, the anticipation boiling in his stomach. "Why do all you StarClan cats play games and make us chase our tails? Because quite frankly," He started to break into a yell. "I'm getting quite sick of it!"

Softstone turned smiling sweetly. He wished to rip that smile off her face. The rage was beginning to overwhelm him.

"Trust them."

"That's it?!" Breezestar unsheathed his claws. "I'm ready to rip all you StarClan cats a collective new one!"

But before he could reach her, the scene began to fade. The sky was replaced by a tan wall, and Softstone started to turn into dust.

Breezestar stayed silent, sheathing his claws as he watched the darkness being split by the light. Before he knew it, he was awake.


End file.
